Getting Him Back
by LittleMissGoldStar
Summary: After a huge fight causes Finn to move out, Rachel must find a way to get her husband back before it's too late. Will she be able to? What kind of obstacles will they face? And who can get her through it? Read to find out!


The moment she said it, she regretted it. The pained expression on his face was enough to break her into pieces. She didn't even know _why_ she said it. She knew she didn't mean it but she also knew that she could never convince him that. He just looked so pained and heartbroken- like she had punched him in the stomach; like she had torn his heart out and stomped on it.

It ran through her head, what she had said. It made her want to go back in time and make it all disappear. She wouldn't ever say it again. Hell, she didn't think anything that awful could ever come out of her mouth.

_Why don't we just get divorced?_

The phrase she had screamed at him in the middle of a heated argument echoed through her ears. Everything went in fast motion after she had done it.

First there was silence. Complete and utter silence. Then there was the face he had made. A face that showed pain, heartbreak, shock. Then was his small whisper. She could tell that he wanted to yell but he never _ever_ yelled at her.

"After 4 years of being married, Rachel? 4 years of giving you anything you wanted, throw it all in the garbage because we can't-" he couldn't finish his sentence as tears muffled his voice. She knew what he was going to say but she didn't want to finish for him. Her eyes burned with tears as she looked down at her feet, listening to Finn sniffle away his tears.

The next thing she knew, she was watching her husband pack a bag despite her pleas to stay. She cried over and over again about how she didn't mean it and she would do anything for him to stay.

"You can't take back what you said, Rach. If you're unhappy then we'll just get divorced. No big deal." He said, not looking her in the eye. She continued saying that she wasn't unhappy. She could never be unhappy with Finn. He was her soulmate; her other half.

He left anyway. She really didn't know where he was going but she figured that he would end up in a motel or at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. After he left without saying a goodbye or an "I love you", she slid down the wall, crying her eyes out until she fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

The phone rang the next morning, waking her up from her spot on the floor which she hadn't moved from the night before. She got up from the ground, going towards the phone in the kitchen. The small New York apartment was easy to get around so they never had to run for the phone when it rang.

She answered it with a shaky breath, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rachel, we need to talk." The person answered, revealing to Rachel that it was Blaine. "Blaine, thank you for calling but now really isn't a good time." She said, sighing.

Blaine sighed back and she could tell that he was trying to keep quiet for whatever reason. "Can you explain to me why Finn slept on our couch last night and won't say a word to either Kurt or me?"

Then it made sense to her why he was so quiet; Finn had stayed at their apartment. "Um- w-we got into a really big argument…a-and things were said t-that shouldn't have been said..." she paused, swallowing hard. "and then h-he left…"

She heard Blaine swallow softly, taking in her words. "And what exactly was said, Rachel? Because it couldn't have been good considering how awful your husband loo-" Rachel cut him off.

"Listen Blaine, whatever was said is between Finn and I…and right now we need some space. I'm not really sure what's going to happen but right now we just really need some space, okay?" she said, trying to sound lightened up.

Blaine sighed, sounding aggravated. "Okay, Rachel. Take care of yourself, alright?

Rachel nodded before realizing that Blaine wouldn't be able to see her. "I will. Send Kurt and Brooklyn love from me." She said before hanging up the phone. She knew that when Kurt and Blaine found out what had actually been said, they would be really mad at her; especially Kurt.

Rachel's mind wandered back to the week before, when she took a visit to Kurt and Blaine's fabulous New York apartment to see their little girl, Brooklyn.

"_Rachie!" The 2 year old babbled out, running to the door where Rachel was standing. "How's my little Brookie?" Rachel asked, picking her up and walking inside past Blaine who had opened the door for her._

_The toddler grinned at Rachel, before trying to get out of her grasp. "Me go play!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Rachel set her on the ground and watched as she ran off to the playroom._

"_She is getting so big." Rachel commented, looking over at Kurt. Kurt nodded, smiling. "She is, it's crazy."_

_Blaine motioned for Rachel to sit on the couch and she did, setting her purse on the ground. Blaine and Kurt sat down across from her, holding hands. _

"_So Rach, how's it going with you and Finn?" Blaine asked, leaning back onto the couch. Rachel nodded and smiled. "We're doing pretty good." She sighed, causing Kurt to give her a concerned look. He leaned forward towards her, his hands in his lap._

"_Diva, I may not be the best person at relationship advice and stuff, but I can tell when it's not all daisies and rainbows at the Hudson residence..." _

_Rachel crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. "We're fine." She responded, smiling unconvincingly. Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his husband who held his hands up in defense. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like something." Blaine admitted._

_Rachel's eyes began to get misty and she tried blinking it away before the married couple in front of her noticed. "Listen," Kurt began "You and Finn need to figure out whatever you need to figure out because it's just a matter of time before you start having kids and-"_

"_That's the problem! We can't have kids!" Rachel practically yelled. Silence ran through the room and Kurt gave Blaine a concerned look to which Blaine returned the same one._

_Rachel wiped a tear that had slowly fallen down her cheek and looked up. "I-I can't get pregnant. We've been trying for 6 months."_

_Neither man knew what to say. For them it had been simple. They had been put on a list for adoption and then bam, three months later they had a baby._

_Blaine spoke up first. "I'm sorry, Rachel…have you seen a doctor or anything? Like a fertility specialist?" he asked, hopeful._

_The tiny brunette shook her head. "We have an appointment in a few days, but it just sucks, you know? To see Brooklyn and see how happy you two are but Finn and I can't have one of our own?" she asked, sitting up. "It's selfish, I'm sorry. I came here to visit with you, not dump all my problems on you." _

_Kurt stopped her. "Rachel, stop. You have been married to Finn for four years and we want you to have a baby. Everyone wants you to have a baby…we thought you guys were just putting it off or something..."_

"_Thank you both." Rachel stated, pulling Kurt in for a hug. "We're going to have a baby eventually. Finn said that we are going to do everything we can to make sure that we get a baby somehow." She told them, pulling away from Kurt._

That had been a week ago, though. Now everything was messed up. Rachel sighed as she walked into the living room of the apartment, setting the phone on the coffee table. The doctor appointment the day before had been later in the day so that Finn wouldn't have to take off of work to go with Rachel. They had gone in, hopeful, but came out hopeless.

The fertility specialist had told them that the only way they could ever have a baby would be by a surrogate. This was good news, so it seemed to Finn and the doctor; but Rachel was devastated. The rest of the appointment, Rachel stared into space, knowing that Finn would be disappointed as well.

He was, but he didn't show it. All he did was hold her hand on the way home. He didn't say a comforting word to her about it. At first she was fine with it; he needed some space to think and so did she. But after few hours? They needed to talk.

And that's what started the argument. She just wanted someone to comfort her; she needed it. It was _her_ fault that they couldn't get pregnant. She just wanted to have a baby; her _own_ baby. To be able to carry that baby for nine months. To feel like a _mother._

So she told Finn that.

Okay, maybe not in those exact words.

"_We need to talk" _she had said, walking in to their shoebox apartment from her dance class the day after the appointment.

_Finn stood up from his place on the couch. "Rach…" he said, walking towards the kitchen table where she was setting her things down. Rachel held her hand up, "Just let me say what I want to say." She said rather harshly. _

_Finn's gaze fell to the floor while Rachel took a deep breath. "I want you to talk to me, comfort me, make me okay with this." She explained._

_Finn shook his head slowly. "How do you think I feel about this, Rachel? It's my child, too. I'm not saying it's your fault, but you don't think I'm torn up about this too? I feel worthless, useless. I feel like I did something to make you unhappy and I don't know what I can do to fix it. I don't know what to say because every time I try I almost break." His eyes were reddening and becoming glassy with tears._

_Rachel clenched her jaw. "Stop. You're not supposed to feel like that. You're not the one who can't carry a child for 9 months because of fertility problems!" she practically yelled._

_Finn looked as if he were going to throw up. "I'm sorry I don't know how to deal with this." Finn said calmly, his grip on the kitchen chair tightening. _

_And then she said it._

_The words she'd regret._

Now she just felt like she'd been stung. Not just her heart but her entire body. She knew she was in the wrong. She was out of line with what she had said and now she could never take it back.

* * *

"I miss you." She said into the mirror, practicing what she was going to say. It had been a week since Finn left and as far as she was concerned, he wasn't coming back. She had sent him a text that morning,

_**To:** Finn_

_**From:** Rachel_

_We need to talk. Starbucks at 3?_

She waited patiently for a response and after just seconds he responded.

_**To:** Rachel_

_**From:** Finn_

_Alright cya then I guess_

Rachel put on a pair of leggings, sneakers, and a grey v-neck, not really caring what she looked like. Over the past week, all she had done was go to rehearsal, performances and home to sulk to herself. She could barely bring herself to eat and she just felt horrible for the things she had said. She left the tiny apartment with a small purse and her phone in her hand. Her and Finn didn't have a car because they lived in the heart of the city and honestly, even with two stable jobs, they just couldn't afford it.

They had a car before they had gotten married but decided to get rid of it when they got married and decided to start trying for a baby. With all the necessary expenses for a child, they knew it would hurt them financially if they kept the car and they didn't have much use for it anyway.

As she reached the coffee shop, she opened the door and looked around for Finn. She spotted him at a lonely table in the back, two cups of coffee sitting in front of him. She guessed that one was for her and she made her way to the table, feeling anxious as ever.

Reaching the table, she noticed that Finn was wearing an old T-shirt and he had bags under his eyes, much like her. His hair was a bit disheveled and when he noticed her, his straight face stayed the same, not revealing any emotion.

"Hey" Rachel said, sitting down slowly. It felt so strange, being so uncomfortable around someone she knew better than anybody else; someone she loved more than anything in the world.

Finn shifted in his seat, "You wanted to talk?" he asked, seeming irritated. He had the right to be, Rachel figured, but it still stung.

"I figured we should." She said awkwardly. Finn leaned forward, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then talk." He said, not looking directly into her eyes. Rachel was taken aback, but started talking anyway.

"I can't do this anymore, Finn. Coming home every night to an empty house, I am losing my mind." She said, leaning closer and looking deep into his eyes, trying to make sure that he knew she meant every word.

Finn gave her a strange look, still looking agitated. "Weren't _you_ the one who suggested that we get divorced, hm?" he asked.

Rachel looked down at the table, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt pass over her. She had felt guilty for the past week but it didn't compare to the feeling that had come over her in that moment. It was enough to make her nauseous. She just wanted to go back in time and take everything back.

"You heard me say it before you left, I didn't mean it Finn. You don't understand how awful I felt. It felt like everything was being taken from me. _I can't have a baby_ no matter how hard I try. And I know you're hurting too but I just _need_ you and I need you to know how much I didn't mean that. Please, Finn, please." She pleaded with him, watching as his eyes tried to soften but ultimately did not.

Finn stayed silent for a minute and Rachel could see the wheels turning in his brain trying to come up with what to say. There was no doubt that he loved her. There was no way that he had just lost all of his feelings for her in one week.

"Rach," he began, using the one nickname that had stuck since they met, "I can't pretend like you didn't say it because you did and it stung. I just need more time to think. If you need me I'll be in Lima at my mom's." he said, starting to get up.

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered. "How long are you staying there?" she asked, worriedly. It seemed to her that he was planning on staying there for a while.

Finn sighed as he stood up, taking his last sip of coffee. "Listen, Rachel, I don't know. I'll let you know." He said, leaving her with a blank stare and an empty heart.

* * *

_**(a/n) Thank you for reading! I am going to definitely continue writing this because I like the storyline a lot! I would like to have 15 to 20 reviews on this before I post the next chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_


End file.
